


Shark Week

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is disgruntled about shark week, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been an avid watcher of Shark Week since he was a kid. This year, he's very disappointed in the direction it's taking. Stiles is amused by how seriously he takes it but ultimately supportive of Derek's upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disgruntled about Shark Week, you guys. This is just me letting it all out.

There’s a clatter from the other room and a thud that means Derek’s put his feet down on the floor hard enough that the lamp on the table is probably teetering back and forth. 

“Are you stomping?”

“Yes.” Derek’s voice is an almost growl from the living room and Stiles’ eyebrows raise to his hairline. “Lemme rephrase - _why_ are you stomping?”

There’s a huff and a surly werewolf slumps at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. “Shark Week,” he sighs, head in his hands.

“Shark Week?” Stiles repeats, head tilting to the side.

“Shark Week started tonight,” Derek says insistently, raising his head and fixing Stiles with a look that means he’s been talking about it and Stiles has been not paying attention to him. 

To be fair, though, Derek watches all of these nature shows about big cats and river monsters and newborn puppies and he’s lost track of which one comes on when or why he should care. It’s cute as hell honestly, that Derek’s so invested in nature documentaries, but Stiles usually falls asleep and wakes up to a frowning but fond eyed Derek who makes him get up and go to bed.

“And it’s making you stomp because…?”

“Because they started of the week with a mocumentary, Stiles!” Stiles’ confusion must speak for itself because Derek huffs and elaborates, “A mock documentary. Remember that thing about mermaids? With the NATO people and the-“

“The surly Derek that glared at the Discovery Channel for about three weeks? Yeah, I remember that. So, what, they fooled you again?”

“They didn’t fool me for a second. Everything was fake, Stiles. It was all just _ideas_ and _possibles_ and no actual evidence of anything. Shark Week is _not_ supposed to be like this. It’s supposed to be facts, you know? Facts and discoveries not…not fake shark attacks from a “megalodon”. I googled it!”

Stiles makes an impressed sound and grins a little. “You googled?”

“Yes,” Derek huffs, “I googled.”

“Megalodon was real, though, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “10,000 years ago. They could have talked about the fossils, you know? The teeth and the whale bones they’ve found with bite marks in them, but did they? No. They made up some shit about a boat that was “attacked” by megalodon.”

“Your use of fake quotes is so ferocious I can actually see them in my head when you talk.”

“Stiles.”

“I know! I know, babe, you’re very upset, I can see that.” He pouts at Derek and comes around the counter to slide his arms around his neck and press a kiss to his lips. “Look, why don’t we forget all about your mocumentary woes and megalodon and we’ll go watch that river guy you like, okay?”

Derek’s mouth is still twisted to the side but he relaxes and slides his hands around Stiles until he’s cupping his waist. “The one about the arapaima’s my favorite,” he says after a minute.

“Cool. I promise I won’t fall asleep. Especially if you show me your arapaima.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows and grins when he gets a laugh out of Derek. “Yeah, that’s what I’m about. C’mon and hook me, baby.”

“You’re dumb,” Derek grumbles, but he lets Stiles tow him back toward the couch. “And that wasn’t even sexy.”

“You’re upset about Shark Week, Derek,” Stiles points out, flopping backward on the couch and tugging Derek along with him until they’re stretched out from end to end. “And it totally was, shut up.”

“I’ve been looking forward to it!” Derek’s frown melts away with Stiles’ repeated kisses to it and he finally huffs and lays his head on Stiles’ chest. “It better not be like this tomorrow,” he huffs.

“I’m sure it won’t be, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The shows I referenced were Mermaids: The Body Found (another mocumentary DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP) and River Monsters with the fabulous Jeremy Wade. It's the best show, guys, seriously please watch it.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](http://www.cuteashale.tumblr.com) you guys!


End file.
